There is currently a high demand in the market place for durable vinyl films, tapes, and resins that serve both protective and aesthetic function. In the mobile device market for example, consumers demand a means to protect their expensive device in a sleek and stylish way without adding unnecessary bulk to the original design of the device. In addition, as people have made their mobile devices a more integral part of their lives, the hardware of mobile devices have become a canvas with which to express their own individuality and style much like clothing, bags, and shoes do. With mobile technology getting smaller and slimmer, there is also an added need to be able to quickly locate the device whenever the device is needed.
Conventional vinyl films are inadequate to fulfill this demand in that the films stretch, tear, have short life spans, and are not able to protect from impact. Conventional vinyl films are also limited to a set color palette. If graphically printed upon, the images are subject to damage, wear, and fading.
Resins are a more durable alternative to vinyl films in that they are thicker, but are very difficult to work with in that they have to be mixed, applied, and cured from liquid components on site causing messy and imprecise results. If applied directly to a surface, they are often permanent and cannot be repositioned or reused on another surface. If molded, they are often bulky and imprecise. Epoxy components also require specific storage conditions and have a limited shelf life.